henrydangerfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
}} Season 3' of Henry Danger was confirmed on March 2, 2016.http://variety.com/2016/tv/news/2016-tv-upfront-nickelodeon-spongebob-alvinnn-1201720849/ It premiered on September 17, 2016 and concluded on October 7, 2017. Cast Main Cast * Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) * Riele Downs as Charlotte Page * Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop * Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast * Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz * Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart * Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen Minor Cast * Frankie Grande as Frankini * Zoran Korach as Goomer Episodes *1. 09/17/16 - A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs (301) *2. 09/24/16 - Love Muffin (302) *3. 10/01/16 - Scream Machine (303) *4. 10/08/16 - Mouth Candy (305) *5. 11/05/16 - The Trouble With Frittles (304) *6-7. 11/11/16 - Hour of Power (307-308) *8. 12/03/16 - Dodging Danger (311) *9. 02/11/17 - Double Date Danger (314) *10. 03/11/17 - Space Invaders, Part 1 (312) *11. 03/18/17 - Space Invaders, Part 2 (313) *12. 03/25/17 - Gas Or Fail (306) *13. 04/08/17 - JAM Session (309) *14. 04/15/17 - License to Fly (315) *15. 04/22/17 - Green Fingers (310) *16. 04/29/17 - Stuck in Two Holes (317) *17. 09/16/17 - Live and Dangerous, Part 1 (319) *18. 09/23/17 - Live and Dangerous, Part 2 (320) *19. 09/30/17 - Balloons of Doom (318) *20. 10/07/17 - Swellview's Got Talent (316) Trivia *Season 3 started production on April 25, 2016 and wrapped on November 18, 2016. *The theme song changes this season, as does the introduction, where only Henry explains his beginning of how he became Captain Man's sidekick. *Frankie Grande, Ariana Grande's half-brother, guest starred in this season, playing Frankini. *Henry receives a super power this season, which is the power of super speed in Hour of Power. *On an Instagram Livestream, Maeve Tomalty (Bianca) confirmed that she will not be coming back for Season 3. *This season has the most episodes to air out of order instead for production code order like in Season 1 & 2. *Piper Hart is absent for three (four, if you count Hour of Power as two episodes) episodes so far, breaking her previous streak from last season. *On an Instagram Livestream, Riele said that the finale of season 3 will air in August. **This would prove to be false however, when Jace Norman confirmed on an Instagram post the return of the show on August 16 and new episodes to air the following month. *This is the only season where Henry's bedroom doesn't appear; this is because most of the episode plots are based in Junk N' Stuff or the Man Cave. *A long hiatus began in between Stuck in Two Holes and Live and Dangerous, Part 1 it was unknown why Nickelodeon didn't air any episodes in the summer. *This is the first season to last for a whole year. *This season has three specials just like season 2. Videos References